Brynjolf (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Brynjolf is a Nord thief and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Brynjolf is currently the second-in-command at the Thieves Guild, below only Mercer Frey, the current Guildmaster. Interactions A Chance Arrangement Brynjolf is first encountered upon entering the Riften Marketplace for the first time. He approaches the Dragonborn and offers to let them in on a job on which he is working. If they accept, thus starting the quest. He says that he will create a diversion in the market. While everyone is distracted, the Dragonborn must break into the stall belonging to Madesi, steal his ring, and place it into Brand-Shei's pocket without getting caught. The ring is under the stall inside a locked strongbox, not in the display case. If the Dragonborn is successful, after Brand-Shei is arrested, Brynjolf will happily say that he found the right person for the job. He then directs the Dragonborn to the Ratway, an underground tunnel system underneath Riften, explaining that there is a tavern there called The Ragged Flagon, and if they can get to it, they can join his organization. If the Dragonborn fails to plant the ring, they will still be asked to go to the Ragged Flagon and join the Guild. Upon reaching The Ragged Flagon, Brynjolf will be impressed. He will then introduce the Dragonborn to Mercer Frey, and induct the Dragonborn into the Thieves Guild. Thieves Guild questline Brynjolf helps the Dragonborn by providing information and advice for future jobs. During the main line of quests for the Thieves Guild, Brynjolf and the Dragonborn become Nightingales, like guildmaster-turned-traitor Mercer Frey. After the Thieves Guild main questline, Brynjolf can be found wandering around the cistern and the flagon. Due to a bug, when spoken to, he will say that he has important things to do and will talk sometime later, rather than speaking his scripted post-quest dialogue. Under New Management Brynjolf will nominate the Dragonborn to be the guildmaster after the completion of the city influence jobs given by Delvin and Vex, and also give them the Tribute Chest Key and the Amulet of Articulation. Dialogue Conversations Brand-Shei and Madesi Brynjolf: "Everyone! Everyone! Gather 'round! I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention! Gather 'round all! No pushing, no shoving. Plenty of room!" Brand-Shei: "Come on, Brynjolf... what is it this time?" Brynjolf: "Patience, Brand-Shei. This is a rare opportunity, and I wouldn't want you to get left out." Madesi: "That's what you said about the Wisp Essence and it turned out to be crushed nirnroot mixed with water!" Brynjolf: "That was a simple misunderstanding, but this item is the real thing. Lads and lasses I give you, Falmerblood Elixir!" Brand-Shei: "Oh come on, are you talking about the Snow Elves?" Brynjolf: "The one and only. Mystical beings who live in legends and were masters of great magic. Imagine the power that coursed through their veins!" Madesi: "How did you get that, then? No one's seen them in years!" Brynjolf: "My sources must remain a secret for their own protection but I can promise that the contents are genuine. One sip of the elixir and your wishes will be granted. Great wealth, everlasting life or perhaps limitless power could be yours!" Brand-Shei: "How much does it cost?" Brynjolf: "Only twenty gold septims! Hurry before my supply is gone." Madesi: "Don't listen to him, he's making this up." Brynjolf: "Please hurry, I have only a few bottles left!" Brand-Shei: "That Wisp Essence didn't help, but maybe this will." Dirge and Vekel the Man Vekel the Man: "Give it up, Brynjolf... those days are over." Brynjolf: "I'm telling you, this one is different..." Dirge: "We've all heard that one before, Bryn! Quit kidding yourself." Vekel the Man: "It's time to face the truth, old friend. You, Vex, Mercer... you're all part of a dying breed. Things are changing!" Brynjolf: "Dying breed, eh? Well what do you call that then!" Mercer Frey Brynjolf: "Mercer? This is the one I was talking about... our new recruit." Mercer Frey: "This better not be another waste of the Guild's resources, Brynjolf. Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussion... you do what we say, when we say." After talking with Mercer: Brynjolf: "Wait a moment, you're not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in." Mercer Frey: "You claim this recruit possesses an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let him prove it. Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details." Brynjolf: "Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?" Mercer Frey: "Hmm? Oh, yes. Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild." Whiterun Contact Mercer Frey: "Brynjolf, have you had a chance to speak to our contact in Whiterun?" Brynjolf: "Sorry Mercer, they no longer wish to be involved in our operation." Mercer Frey: "I trust you've applied the appropriate pressure in order to change their mind?" Brynjolf: "I have. I think we may have to turn this one over to the Dark Brotherhood." Mercer Frey: "Yes, I'm afraid you're right. Such a shame..." The Pursuit Brynjolf: "You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer." Karliah: "Please, lower your weapons se we can speak. I have proof that you've all been misled!" Brynjolf: "No tricks, Karliah or I'll cut you down where you stand. Now what's this so-called proof you speak of?" Karliah: "I have Gallus' journal. I think you'll find its contents disturbing." Brynjolf: "Let me see. No, it... it can't be. This can't be true. I've known Mercer too long..." Karliah: "It's true, Brynjolf. Every word. Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses." Brynjolf: "There's only one way to find out if what the lass says is true. Delvin, I'll need you to open the Vault." Delvin: "Wait just a blessed moment, Bryn. What's in that book? What did it say?" Brynjolf: "It says Mercer's been stealing from our vault for years. Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered." Delvin: "How can Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys? It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?" Vex: "That door has the best puzzle locks monet can buy. There's no way it can be picked open." Karliah: "He didn't need to pick the lock." Delvin: "What's she on about?" Brynjolf: "Use your key on the vault, Delvin. We'll open it up and find out the truth." Delvin: "I've used my key, but the vault's still locked up tighter than a drum. Now use yours." Brynjolf: "By the Eight! It's gone, everything's gone! Get in here, all of you!" Delvin: "The gold, the jewels... it's all gone." Vex: "That son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill him!" Brynjolf: "Vex! Put it away... right now. We can't afford to lose our heads... we need to calm down and focus." Delvin: "Do what he says, Vex. This isn't helpin' right now." Vex: "Fine. We do it your way. For now." Brynjolf: "Delvin, Vex... watch the Flagon. If you see Mercer, come tell me right away." Bad news Brynjolf: "Delvin, please tell me you have good news." Delvin: "If I told you that, I'd be lying. We haven't had a bit in weeks. our clients are starting to get angry." Brynjolf: "You tell this sorry bunch of thieves that they need to put down their flagons and get to work if they want to keep their status!" Delvin: "I will, I will..." Trinity Restored Karliah: "Brynjolf, the time has come to decide Mercer's fate. Until a new Guild Master is chosen, the decision falls to you." Brynjolf: "Aye, lass... and I've come to a decision. Mercer Frey tried to kill both of you, he betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus and made us question our future. He needs to die." Karliah: "We have to be very careful, Brynjolf. Mercer is a Nightingale, an Agent of Nocturnal." Brynjolf: "Then it's all true... everything I heard in the stories. The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal and the Twilight Sepulcher." Karliah: "Yes. That's why we need to prepare ourselves and meet Mercer on equal footing. Just outside of Riften, beyond the Southeast Gate is a small path cut up the mountainside. At the end of that path is a clearing and an old standing stone. I'd ask you both meet me there." Brynjolf: "So, this is Nightingale Hall. I heard about this place when I joined the Guild, but I never believed it existed." Karliah: "The assumption that the Nightingales were just a myth was seeded within the Guild on purpose. It helped avert attention from our true nature. What's wrong, Brynjolf? I can almost hear your brow furrowing." Brynjolf: "I'm trying to understand why I'm here, lass. I'm no priest, and I'm certainly not religious. Why pick me?" Karliah: "This isn't about religion, Brynjolf... it's business. This is Nightingale Hall. You're the first of the uninitiated to set foot inside in over a century. Now, if you'll both proceed to the armory to don your Nightingale Armor, we can begin the Oath." Brynjolf: "Okay, lass. We've got these getups on... now what?" Karliah: "Beyond this gate is the first step in becoming a Nightingale." Brynjolf: "Woah there, lass. I appreciate the armor, but becoming a Nightingale? That was never discussed." Karliah: "To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs. If she's to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck." Brynjolf: "What sort of arrangement? I need to know the terms." Karliah: "The terms are quite simple, Brynjolf. Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. And in return, both in life and in death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher." Brynjolf: "Aye, there's always a catch. But at this point, I suppose there isn't much to lose. If it means the end of Mercer Frey, you can count me in." Blindsighted Karliah: "Wait a moment... what's that? It's Mercer! Look... down there!" Brynjolf: "I'm on it, lass. Damn it! There's no way through." Karliah: "He's toying with us. He wants us to follow." Brynjolf: "Aye, lass... and we'll be ready for him. Let's keep moving." Brynjolf: "Look at the size of this place. Have you ever seen anything like it in your life, lass?" Karliah: "Can't say that I have. Imagine the riches hidden within these walls." Brynjolf: "So this is what we heard. The entire tower collapsed." Karliah: "The only reason to do that would be to block pursuit. It must be Mercer. We'll have to find another way around." Brynjolf: "Mercer was able to knock this thing down? Gods..." Karliah: "It's the Key, Brynjolf. In his hands, there's no telling what he's capable of." Karliah: "Mercer must have triggered these pistons. We're going to have to search for a way to open them." Brynjolf: "I'll bet my last septim that there's a mechanism around here somewhere." Brynjolf: "Shor's Bones! Look at that monstrosity." Karliah: "It's a Dwarven Centurion. Very tough and very deadly." Brynjolf: "We can take the beast on or sneak around. It's your call, . We're right behind you." Brynjolf: "The stench... this place reeks of Falmer." Karliah: "This must be their hive. We'll have to keep silent if we want to avoid drawing their attention." Karliah: "There's a mass of the Falmer in this chamber. We can sneak through or take them down... I don't care. As long as we get to Mercer." Brynjolf: "Aye. Whatever want to do, we're with you." Karliah: "He's close. I'm certain of it. We must prepare ourselves." Brynjolf: "Then this is it. We do this for Gallus and for the Guild." Karliah: "He's here and he hasn't seen us yet. Brynjolf, watch the door." Brynjolf: "Aye, lass. Nothing's getting by me." Karliah: "Climb down that ledge and see if you can..." Mercer: "Karliah, when will you learn you can't get the drop on me?" Mercer: "Karliah, I'll deal with you after I rid myself of your irksome companions. In the meantime, perhaps you and Brynjolf should get better acquainted." Brynjolf: "What's... what's happening... I can't stop myself." Karliah: "Damn you, Mercer! Fight it, Brynjolf... he's taken control of you!" Brynjolf: "I'm sorry lass, I... I can't..." Karliah: "Damn! This place is coming down! Quick, get the Skeleton Key and the Eye and lets get out of here!" Brynjolf: "No luck there, lass. Something must have fallen on the other side of the door because it isn't moving!" Karliah: "We have to find another way out of here before the place fills with water!" Under New Management Brynjolf: "Look, I've never been good at these things, so I'm just going to keep it short. Being Guild Master means more than just getting a cut of all the loot, it's about being a leader and keeping this rabble in order. With that in mind, I propose that the position of Guild Master should be . Delvin?" Delvin: "Agreed." Brynjolf: "Vex?" Vex: "Sure, why not." Brynjolf: "Karliah?" Karliah: "Absolutely." Brynjolf: "Everyone is in agreement, so all I can do now is name Guild Master and wish you good fortune and long life. Now everyone get back to work." Trivia *He is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. *Upon entering Riften, if the quest "A Cornered Rat" is active, a Khajiit assassin will follow the Dragonborn, making stealing the ring and framing Brand-Shei without anyone knowing impossible. *When in combat, he will say, "So, it's to the pain then?" This is similar to dialogue from The Princess Bride during the confrontation between Westley and Humperdinck. *Unlike the Dark Brotherhood quests, where one has a choice to join or kill Astrid, the Dragonborn is expected to become a thief and complete the Thieves Guild storyline. There is no alternative questline. Because Brynjolf is necessary for the Thieves Guild storyline, he is not only marked as essential, but he is also invulnerable to damage should he be attacked. Using the console to make him non essential does not change this. The only way to kill him is to use the console to set his essential value to 0 and then also use the console to damage him to death. This will destroy the Thieves' Guild questline, however. Brynjolf is no longer invulnerable to damage after the "Under New Management" quest is complete, but he is still essential. *To bypass the Thieves Guild questline entirely, the Dragonborn can continue the main questline where he or she is sent to talk to Brynjolf, but without talking to him (and being required to frame an innocent man for the information needed to find Esbern). This is accomplished simply by going to the Bee and Barb and speaking to Keerava the barmaid to continue the quest "A Cornered Rat." *Brynjolf says something different depending on how many septims the Dragonborn is holding: **If the Dragonborn has little money, he says,'' "Running a little light in the pockets, lad/lass?"'' Likewise, if the Dragonborn has an abundance of septims, Brynjolf says, "Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying. Eh, lad/lass?" *He will use his "Never done an honest day's work" line and claim to be able to tell such things about people, even if the Dragonborn has done plenty of honest work. *When given Gallus's journal, Brynjolf is able to quickly read the Falmer text without the accompanying translation notes from Enthir. *He can be exploited as an extra follower. When Karliah introduces the Dragonborn to Nightingale Hall, she will enter it herself. Brynjolf, however, is scripted to follow the Dragonborn into the hall. As long as the Dragonborn does not enter Nightingale Hall, Brynjolf will follow and fight, however he will not sneak and will only repeat two lines of dialogue, (with the exception of in-combat dialogue). *He has slightly different dialogue in a few places if the Dragonborn is the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. When asking him how to handle collecting the debts' during "Taking Care of Business," he will say not to kill them mentioning that "This isn't the Dark Brotherhood, we do things differently here." Normally he would say that it is "bad for business." *For an unknown reason he has left his satchel in the market in Riften. *Unlike most Nords, who speak with a Scandinavian-sounding accent, Brynjolf speaks with more of a Scottish accent. This is most easily noticed when he addresses the Dragonborn as "lad" or "lass." This is also implied in Irkngthand when he says "We can take the high road or the low road" a reference to the song "The Bonnie Banks o' Loch Lomond." *If one wishes to avoid Brynjolf the first time they enter Riften, thus not having the "Listen to Brynjolf's scheme" misc. quest in the quest log, come in through the meadery (thus also avoiding Maul and his automated Thieves Guild dialogue) and as soon as in the city, begin using the Forge at the The Scorched Hammer. It does not matter if anything is made, but as things still happen around the Dragonborn when using Smithing equipment, Brynjolf will approach the Dragonborn and speak his opening line two to four times before wandering away to his stall and beginning to tout his Falmer Blood Elixir, where it will then be safe to stop using the forge. Talking to someone will not have the same effect; he will wait until the conversation is exited and then force dialogue, thus starting the Thieves Guild questline. *If Sapphire is attacked and killed while she is talking to Shadr, even while sneaking and undetected, no one will care except for Maul and Brynjolf, who will find and attack the Dragonborn, even though they are hidden. Since Maul is essential (but can still be downed) and Brynjolf is invulnerable to all attacks, this will result in an endless fight. If one desires to kill Sapphire, it is best to wait until she enters the Bee and Barb, where she can be killed with a sneak attack. *If dialogue is interrupted when he is trying to speak to the Dragonborn, he will angrily say, "I can take a hint lad/lass. Come talk to me when you're ready to get your hands dirty." This will give the "Listen to Brynjolf's scheme" miscellaneous quest. *Brynjolf seems to like children, as children the Dragonborn has adopted living in Honeyside may comment about him giving them treats and promising to teach them "neat things" when they grow older. Bugs Appearances * * de:Brynjolf (Skyrim) es:Brynjolf (Skyrim) fr:Brynjolf it:Brynjolf pl:Brynjolf (Skyrim) ru:Бриньольф (персонаж) Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers